


Curiosity Suffers

by BeyondArkham



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoliers for DMC 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondArkham/pseuds/BeyondArkham
Summary: Prompt - "Describe in concrete terms how 'Curiosity Suffers'."He was a mystery, one you wanted to unravel.V/Reader





	Curiosity Suffers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from http://creativewritingprompts.com/#  
> 

**Urizen.**

 

That's what the formidable foe had been dubbed by the creatures of the underworld. The first time in a millennia the demonic beings of the underworld had given one of their own a name, most titling left to the human world and those in the know. It was frightening, sheer size and power to unknown levels. 

 

It’s what attracted you to the scene. 

 

An able demon hunter in your own right you’d been of aware of  _ ‘Devil May Cry’  _ from various excursions you’d had the fortune, or rather misfortune, of running into. You’d been on their radar so to say. 

 

So when Dante had lost this beast you both felt a sadness and an undeniable curiosity hit your veins. This demon, this  **_monster_ ** , had defeated Dante, Son of Sparda. A man who had taken out the Lord of the Underworld, Mudus, all those years ago. A newcomer beating a legend... how daunting. Before you thought that he was just another demon, scrambling for power. Now? He became the legend, he was the ultimate evil. 

 

You wanted to see this legend. 

 

Upon your arrival to Regrave, you happened to link up with Dante’s original contractor, V. An enigmatic character, he was a summoner determined to see Urizen’s demise. Your curiosity was peaked at every moment of his presence. From his obsession for the works of William Blake, to the way he carried himself. It was all a mystery, all mystery you were more than willing to explore. 

 

During the the month after Dante’s demise yourself, V and his companions Nero and Nico battled lesser demons and brought down some of the Qliphoth roots. It was grueling, day in day out you fought several otherworldly creatures exhausting your limits. Had it not been for V and his familiars you would have spent yourself in the first week. Traversing the city with them give you short insights into who he was. Despite his detached exterior he would every now and again engage with a confident banter in the face of demons, a poetic touch to his words. His sultry voice gave everything he spoke had a gravity to them, it made you hang off every single thing he said. 

 

You relished the nights, they were the most peace you got in this apocalyptic city. Holed up in Nico’s van, you spend most nights in silence in the back with V. His features were breathtaking, one or two thoughts that crossed your mind wanted to claim those plump lips as yours and explore even more. Every so often he would catch your glances and offer you an almost knowing smirk. It was unspoken between the two of you, the tension, the mystery, the emotions. War makes strange bedfellows. 

 

One night he was reciting one of his beloved poems his voice giving weight to each word. It was someone else’s words but it felt like he was speaking directly to your soul. Pacing as he spoke, your head followed him like a beloved pet following it’s master. A few more paces, a few more lines and he stood chest to chest with you. Looking him brought you in straight sight with eyes. They stared deep into your with a fierce intensity. It was an unspoken challenge.

 

And you took it. 

 

Those lips had been even better than you imagined; soft but with an underlying passion. His hands explored you like you were a mystery of your own, each light touch an electric current passing through you. Every kiss, every touch every breath between you sent a string of butterflies to fly in your core.You wished for more, more time with him, and only. A case worth solving and learning every single thing about. He was truly the apple of your curiosity.

 

A curiosity you now wish you never spent a moment on enabling. 

 

The day of June 15th, one month after Dante’s disappearance, you, V, Nero and Nico set to finally take down Urizen. A legendary battle indeed, one that you were not present for and one that  Nero didn’t win. After a crushing defeat, you and V set out to fine the Devil Sword Sparda. In the processes you found the esteemed Dante, alive and ready to get back to work, and work he did. 

 

In a fierce battle he brought down the demon giant down to near death. You brought up the rear with Nero carrying an almost crumbling V. It hurt your heart to see his eyes no longer full of the life you’d seen the night you’d spent together, heaving breathing and skin flying off in dried flakes. As he left Nero’s hold he stumbled toward the laid out body of Urizen. Dante gave some warning to him, promising that he would finish Urizen himself. However V paid no mind as he climbed upon the demon and used what was left of his strength to impale the monster with his cane. 

 

A burst of beautiful light emitted from them, a slight that burned you eyes no matter how much you wanted to see. Reality was breaking. It was if the sky itself was breaking and falling like glass shards. You finally finally opened your eyes once the light had dissipated. In place of V and Urizen was not two beings, but one; Vergil. The other Sparda twin had returned. 

 

Your stomach twisted. The mystery, the enigma you spent the last month trying to unravel has unraveled right before your eyes. V was not a quiet summoner, but a power hungry demon. Any emotion he showed you was not him, not what is he is now anyway. It made sense the recruitment of Dante, the weakness, the determination to defeat Urizen. To know that the man that touch you, kissed you and made you feel like you weren't even real, was nothing but an illusion, an illusion born out a sick lust for power made you sick.  You fell to your knees.

 

_ Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction did not bring it back. _


End file.
